


Rest Easy

by TheShinySword



Series: Holiday (MocaChisa Rarepair Week Summer 2020) [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Comfort, Cuddling, Did you know Chisato has a sister?, F/F, Hisami Shirasagi: Panic Blob, I Gave her a name!, Leon: Good Dog, Pre-Relationship, She Does!, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinySword/pseuds/TheShinySword
Summary: There's a stranger at the door claiming to be her sick sister's "Gal Pal" and Hisami Shirasagi has no idea what to do.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: Holiday (MocaChisa Rarepair Week Summer 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769263
Comments: 17
Kudos: 85





	Rest Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Pair Week Day 2: Sick Day

Ding Do—DidiDing dong!

Hisami Shirasagi panicked at the sound of the front door bell. The cacophony of chimes—each ring only allowed to play for half a second before being interrupted by the next press—only heightened the sudden pounding anxiety the girl felt as she rushed for the door knob, ready to throw it open. Except she wasn’t supposed to open the door for strangers when she was home alone. She pulled her hand away.

But technically she wasn’t home alone. Her hand returned to the door knob. Technically, she was home with her older sister even though her sister was occupied with lying in bed with a nasty cold and politely but firmly telling Hisami she could handle everything by herself. Did Chisato’s presence mean she _could_ open the door? Hisami brimmed with anxious uncertainty. She’d never been a very decisive child.

There was a gentle pressure on her thigh. Leon pressed his head against her with his tail wagging so hard the whole back half of his body wagged along and his wet nose leaving a gross stain on her middle school uniform. The golden retriever wasn’t nervous in the least, but then again golden retrievers weren’t exactly known for their prowess as guard dogs.

Ding Dong!

Another blaring ring forced Hisami to make up her mind. She twisted the door knob and cracked it open, as if the muscles in her thirteen year old arms could hold a bad guy at bay. Hisami peered out nervously through the crack.

“Wo~oah~!" There was a stranger on the doorstep. She was a teenager like her sister but the similarities ended there. This girl stood with a swaying back and the sort of broad grin Chisato would never wear. Her school uniform was the same sort their neighbor Kaoru had but was crooked like she’d spent the whole day fidgeting with every part, leaving every part at least a little rumpled. At least her messy hair matched her uniform, maybe it was a hip new teen style? Hisami was very new to being a teenager and there was an awful lot to learn. But what caught her eyes (and her stomach) the most was the hefty paper bag in the girl’s arms brimming with delicious looking, fresh buns.

Hisami didn’t know her sister very well. She knew Chisato was an actress, which kept her busy, and an idol, which kept her busier. She was almost never home for dinner and very rarely home on weekends. She was five years older, which was as good an excuse as any for the distance between them. And above all else she was strict and regimented and not the kind of person to associate with the sort of ruffian shuffling from foot to foot in the doorway.

The stranger leaned in too closely to the crack of the opening with a look of wonder, "You're like a tiny Chisato!"

"Um...” Hisami chirped in a voice accidentally high and squeaking, “can I help you?" Below her waist, Leon nudged his nose into the crack, allowing the stranger to get a better look at the girl and her dog.

"Hold on? Are you taller than her? She comes up to about here," the girl tapped the ridge of her nose, "and you're right up here!" And then just above her eyes.

"By a couple of centimeters..." It took Chisato months to notice Hisami had hit an early growth spurt but she’d praised Hisami as soon as she had.

Leon whined at his inability to break through the door. Hisami yanked him back by the collar or at least tried.

"Amazing,” Somehow the strange teenager’s grin grew wider. “What's your name?"

"H-Hisami Shirasagi."

"Hisa-chan~ I’m Moca~. I’m Chisato’s…” Moca stumbled on her words, “...gal pal. Her gal pal. Pal that’s a gal.”

Hisami squinted as she struggled with Leon’s collar. “Really?”

“On Moca-chan’s honor as… well Moca-chan doesn’t have that much honor, but it’s the truth through and through. Chisato told me she was sick and I’ve come to ease her pain with bread and my wholly platonic affection~!”

That didn’t hold much water. Hisami struggled to imagine Chisato telling anyone she was sick. She hated being doted on more than anything in the world. She wouldn’t even let Leon in her room when she didn’t feel well.

With Hisami distracted by her suspicion, Leon took the chance to break out with one strong burst. He slipped out the door and leapt onto Moca, planting his front paws squarely on her chest and sending her wobbling backwards, just barely holding herself and dog upright. He leaned up and licked messily on the chin over and over as his tail whirled in helicopter circles.

“No! Leon sit!” Hisami stumbled after him, attempt at care abandoned as she tried uselessly to drag him off Moca. Leon paid her no attention. “I’m sorry he doesn’t listen to me!”

Moca winked over Leon’s head, “Sit Leon!”

On command, Leon settled his four paws back on the ground and fell back in a sit.

“Good boy~.”

Hisami had tried since she could talk to get Leon to listen to her but as much as he loved her, Leon never paid her commands any attention. “But he only ever listens to my sister!”

“Leon and Moca-chan have that in common~.” Moca crouched down to Leon’s height and held out her hand palm up, “high five~.”

The golden retriever pawed at Moca’s hand. She chuckled and scratched him behind the ears.

“You really are a friend of Chisato’s…”

“It’s hard to believe someone like her would hang out with me,” Moca stood and stretched, the shirt of her uniform coming a little more untucked as she did. “But it’s true.”

Chisato grew that much more mysterious in Hisami’s mind. If there was already an infinity between them it was now just that much bigger. Hisami sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“Hmm? What for?” Moca and Leon tilted their heads to the side at the same time. “It’s good to be suspicious! Moca-chan’s a stranger, you shouldn’t talk to strangers!”

Hisami frowned. “But I’m talking to you right now?”

Moca considered the point. “Well, Moca-chan’s not a stranger anymore. She’s a _former_ stranger. Also known as a friend.”

“So I should let you in?”

“Yes.” Moca nodded before changing her mind and furiously shaking her head. “But only Moca-chan and no other strangers ever. Even if they say they’re friends with your sister… maybe you shouldn’t let me in after all…”

This was an awful lot for a thirteen year old to try to understand. But for all Moca’s roundabout talking and messy appearance, Hisami couldn’t help but like her. She had a smile that made Hisami want to listen to her. “What if we made a trade?”

Moca shuffled her bread bag to her hip. “Oh ho~. A young entrepreneur I see. What’s your fancy? Moca-chan’s autograph? I’m a very famous musician you know!”

“Are you an idol too?”

“Heck no!” Moca waved off the idea, “Moca-chan’s a rock star. That’s like an idol but way better.”

“You can’t be better than my sister!” Hisami said, incensed.

Moca’s smile sparkled. “Moca-chan cannot deny that. If you don’t want my autograph what boon can I bestow upon you?”

There was only one thing Hisami wanted that Moca could give her. It was a silly thing to ask for but Moca had eyes that made Hisami know she could trust her. A little bit like Leon’s actually. “C-can you tell me something about my sister?”

“Anything?” Moca’s eyebrows popped up.

“Something you like about her! Or I don’t know I—”

Moca held up a hand to stop Hisami’s rambling and then tapped her chin, eyes drifting shut as she looked for an answer. "Hmmm… Hmm…” She snapped her fingers. “When Chisato laughs, she snorts."

"What!” Hisami shouted in shock, “No she doesn't!"

"Moca-chan swears," she pulled a bun from the paper bag in her hand, "on this very bun, that when Chisato Shirasagi really, truly, totally laughs she snorts like a pig." Moca popped the bun into Hisami's open hands with a wink. "It's the prettiest sound in the world."

* * *

Chisato was very rarely sick so when her body finally surrendered to a viral onslaught it was always a messy, disgusting affair liable to drag on for a miserable week. It was nothing she couldn’t deal with on her own by staying tucked into bed in her worst pajamas with a headband holding the awful sweaty mess of her hair at bay. It was almost fun to have the time to idly watch videos on her phone, except for the burning in her throat and the nagging guilty feeling drowning out all her thoughts that she had work she needed to be doing.

At some point she’d have to get Aya to bring her notes from class, though Aya’s were always so abstract she’d have to find a way to get Sayo’s instead, and she’d need to double her practice schedule for the rest of the month to make up for the week she’d miss and if she didn’t get better by next week they’d have to push filming for her drama right up against her exam and she’d need to send apology cards for the inconvenience and—

The doorknob to her room wriggled, knocking her out of the stress spiral. Chisato forced herself upright, fighting through the pain in her abdomen burning like she’d spent the last three days on the world’s most intense ab workout instead of violently coughing (maybe the same thing?). She readied herself to scold Hisami for coming in when she had explicitly forbidden her from helping. Hisami’s body wasn’t fit to handle this sort of sickness and the idea of her little sister suffering was worse than the illness itself. But it wasn’t Hisami who popped through her door with simultaneously too much and not enough energy.

“Yo~.”

She was the last person Chisato was expecting, but the first person she should have. Chisato had texted Moca she was sick only so the bun brained girl wouldn’t think she was being stood up when Chisato missed the fifteen minutes they managed to steal away each week to see each other. But of course Moca had read that as a plea for attention. Which it wasn’t. Absolutely not. Even if the sight of Moca’s messy head of hair in her room sent something new and confusing into her congested chest. Probably just more mucus.

“I told you I was…” Chisato paused to catch her breath, pretending not to notice the concern Moca was trying to hide behind a widening grin, “…sick.”

“And ‘ol Moca-chan was preeetty certain you’d be eating nothing but plain rice cakes and water,” She held up a brown paper Yamabuki Bakery bag as she kicked the door closed behind her.

Even under layers of disgusting sickness, the idea of a bun was appealing. Though she was annoyed at how easily Moca had read her. Rice cakes were about all she could get down. “How did you get in?”

“Hisa-chan let me up.”

“Hisa-chan…?” Chisato coughed and glared. “Hisami-chan… please don’t teach my little sister anything weird.”

“She’s a sweetheart~,” Moca sang, dragging the chair from Chisato’s desk to her bedside with a dull ththththud along the carpet. “Maybe too trusting, should probably talk to her about that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Will you?” Moca asked with a cocked eyebrow and an expression that told Chisato she’d already clued into the Shirasagi sisters’ dynamic. It was exhausting spending so much time around someone so irritatingly perceptive. “She looks so much like you, it’s crazy. It’s really cute how she’s taller.”

Chisato wondered if Moca asked that on purpose. If, once again, she’d already poked through all the layers of protection around her emotions Chisato had so carefully weaved. “I hope she never stops growing.”

“Mmm, agencies don’t let super tall girls be actress’ right?” The paper bag rustled as Moca dug around. “Bun?” The green matcha roll looked delicious in her hand, despite how wretched Chisato’s stomach felt.

She sighed, no matter how appealing it looked it wouldn’t be worth the trouble later. “I don’t think I can hold it down.”

“We can try mouth to mouth feeding~.”

“Maybe later. ”

"You really are sick,” Moca pressed the back of her hand to Chisato’s forehead, just under her headband. “Normally you'd say something devastating about now."

“Sorry,” Chisato breathed between each word, somehow both heavy and shallow, “to disappoint.”

Moca’s hand was so cool Chisato couldn’t help but lean into it with the slightest groan. Her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling. It was the only comfort she’d felt in days and she was already loath to lose it. But she felt the nasty itch in her chest scratching up her throat until it reached the roof of her mouth and burst out.

The cough wracked Chisato's chest, sending her clutching at the bed and doubling over. Even when her shaking subsided she didn’t have the energy to drag herself up. She could only stay panting into her lap, the embarrassment of her weakness winking in the corner of her head, ready to flare up whenever the pain subsided enough for thought.

Instead, the next sensation Chisato felt was a firm pressure between her shoulder blades, rubbing circles round and round a knot she only now realized had been keeping her from lying comfortably. Moca’s other hand reached around to the center of Chisato’s chest and pushed her upwards. She wanted to tease Moca about moving too fast but she was so, so tired and the strokes were so calming that she could only let Moca guide her down again, onto her side and the pillow.

“Shh, shh,” Moca comforted with a whisper. “No more talking, just rest.”

“But…” Chisato didn’t really have the energy to protest but she tried until a body wide shiver vibrated her under the sheets. She could hear Moca tutting along her back.

“You need something to keep you warm.”

The shiver abated enough to let Chisato’s sass return, “Do you have a blanket hidden in that bag too?”

“Only hot water bottle Moca-chan’s got is her own body.” The bed sunk in a little as Moca leaned off the chair and onto the mattress.

That implication alone was surely enough to raise Chisato’s temperature. “We haven’t even kissed and you’re climbing into bed with me?”

“Can’t kiss if you don’t get better.”

“Can’t kiss if you get sick too,” she rasped knowing there was nothing she could do to keep Moca from crawling into her bed. And knowing full well that Chisato had no real interest in stopping her.

“It’ll be fine.” The bed sank down further under Moca’s extra weight. “Genius’ don’t get colds.”

“It’s idiots who don’t get colds.”

“Same difference,” Moca crooned as she scooted herself up along the pillow and slowly wrapped one arm around Chisato’s waist, taking great care not to jostle her, while the other came up to encircle the space above her head. With a light tug, Moca pulled Chisato in against her chest. A diet of bread hadn’t exactly given Moca a muscular figure but Chisato was just exhausted enough that Moca had the strength to move her around and hold her close with a strength in her arms that promised security.

For a moment Chisato tensed at the brand new sensation of being held that tightly. But most everything with Moca was brand new. Muscle by muscle she ordered her body to relax. It became easier to melt as Moca’s fresh bread scent started to jab through her stuffy nose. All the aches in her body from two days of fighting infection and trying to sleep began to slip away. For a brief moment, she could let Moca hold her upright. Metaphorically speaking at least.

She was sticky, sweaty, could only breathe through her mouth, and probably smelled at least a little funky but Moca held her anyway. Like a girlfriend would. It was getting harder and harder to deny that whatever there was between them, it was doomed to become something important. There was no light flirting in the world that could make her feel so secure when she felt so awful.

The breath was coming back to her lungs. Only a few minutes with Moca and she had more energy than she had in the week. Her urge to tease returned first. “I can’t believe you’ve known my sister for fifteen minutes and she already has a nickname. Hisa-chan? Really?”

Moca wiggled against Chisato’s back. “Oh ho~ are you jealous? All you have to do is ask for one.”

“I am not asking you for a nickname,” Chisato huffed playfully, knowing exactly where she was leading, “those are the sorts of things that have to be bequeathed.”

“Hmm~.” Moca’s fingers drummed against Chisato’s stomach, “Chisa-chan?”  
“That sounds like a cat, you can do better.”

“Sato-chan.”

“If all you’re going to do is cut off syllables, I’ll start calling you Mo.” She smiled despite herself.

Moca giggled into Chisato’s hair, “Such cruelty will have a _Chisatrophic_ effect on my heart.”

Chisato rolled her eyes so deeply Moca could surely feel it from behind. “How long have you been sitting on that terrible pun?”

“Since the day we met.” It was probably true. “What if I just borrowed one?” Moca cleared her throat and began to speak from her chest with a lyrical rumble that was just barely recognizable as an imitation. “Chii-chan, my little kitten~.”

Chisato held her tongue, she was not going to give Moca Aoba’s horrendous and yet very accurate Kaoru Seta impression the dignity of a laugh.

“As the bard says, ‘a girl by any nickname would still smell a little stinky.’

A barking sound, half laugh and half cough burst out of Chisato, “Are you saying I smell?”  
Despite her apparent stench, Moca nuzzled Chisato’s neck and continued in her Kaoru alto voice, “It is like that, Chii-chan.”

“I hate this,” but despite her words Chisato couldn’t keep the smile off her face and her laughter from growing. It hurt to laugh but it felt so good at the same time.

“Stinky, stinky~,” Moca teased, wiggling her fingers into Chisato’s side.

Chisato’s dignity was no match for Moca’s tickles. She curled in, laughing, giggling and, to her dismay, snorting loudly until her laughter turned into coughs and finally she settled back against Moca’s chest. The burst of energy she’d felt was over. She was as drained as ever but comfortably so, like the tired after a jog.

Moca held her even tighter, molding her body around Chisato’s back so they were both curled around the center of the bed, the covers twisted around them in a spiral. No matter how exhausted the outburst left Chisato, she was glad. She was… no, she couldn’t admit it just yet. But still, she was grateful. “Thank you Moca.”

“Moca-chan just wanted to hold a pretty girl,” she purred, “this is strictly selfish.”

Chisato let a last laugh out before her eyes began to settle closed. She couldn’t open her eyes again, but something deep inside told her she was safe to let go for now. Chisato fell asleep with arms around her and a single word on her lips, “Moca…”

* * *

Hisami rested her head against the outside wall of Chisato’s room. Her sister really did snort. Until she heard it with her own ears, she really hadn't believed it at all.

Leon whined pitifully and pawed at her hand when she stopped rubbing his ears. Hisami quickly returned her hand to scratching around his floppy, fluffy ears as she continued to listen in. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop but she didn’t mean to—at first at least. She was just passing by and she heard laughing and before she could stop herself she was sitting on the floor with Leon trying to catch whatever sounds she could from inside. The words were just a muffled rumble of blah blah blahs, it wasn't like she was learning secrets... All she wanted to know was what her sister was like when she wasn’t around. She wanted to know what Chisato was like when she was happy. So with Leon in her lap and the sound of laughter trailing off from that room, for the first time in a while, Hisami could think about Chisato with hope.


End file.
